Micro Electro Mechanical (MEM) resonators are key enablers for the development of miniaturized and low-power multi-band radio-frequency (RF) systems capable of operating in the crowded modern commercial and military spectral environment. The use of micro- and nano-electromechanical systems to form low-loss passive filters presents challenges as a result of their still low Figure of Merit. Because of this reason, pre-existing resonator technologies, such as Surface Acoustic Wave (SAW), are still preferred despite the impossibility of monolithically integrating them on the same chip than the rest of the electronic components.